La mer
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Défi pour la Nuit du FoF - Court OS, Hermione après la bataille finale. HG-DM parce que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher


_Le Forum Francophone (ou FoF) est, comme son nom l'indique, un forum destiné aux utilisateurs francophones de FFnet qui souhaitent discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec d'autres connaisseurs de fanfiction.  
Les Nuits d'Écriture du FoF sont des défis d'une heure sur un thème donné.  
J'écris cette histoire pour la Deuxième Nuit d'Écriture du FoF sur le thème _**Mer

* * *

**

Hermione avait toujours vécu en Grande-Bretagne, une grande île certes, mais une île quand même... Pourtant, elle n'était jamais allée voir la mer. Ni avec ses parents, que ce soit dans son enfance ou son adolescence, ni avec ses amis, même lorsqu'ils avaient tous leur permis de Transplanage et que ça aurait été si facile.

Nous étions au milieu du mois de juillet, Hermione aurait dix-neuf ans en septembre et elle n'avait jamais vu la mer.

Pourtant, elle en avait rêvé. Depuis que Parvati et Lavande s'étaient lancées dans une grande discussion sur les plages qu'elles avaient découvertes pendant l'été, le premier jour de la rentrée en quatrième année. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment, puisque le retour de Voldemort quelques mois plus tard avait mis tous les projets de la jeune fille entre parenthèses, y compris cet espoir d'aller se baigner dans la mer.

La guerre était terminée officiellement depuis le 2 mai, soit plus de deux mois plus tôt, mais le monde magique était encore en pleine reconstruction et Hermione, en tant qu'Héroïne de Guerre, se devait de participer aux côtés de ses amis. Elle avait parlé de ceux qui avaient eu moins de chance qu'elle, elle avait fait campagne pour l'élection de Kingsley en tant que nouveau ministre de la magie, elle avait témoigné avec Harry en faveur de Drago Malefoy, elle avait aidé, à la demande de Minerva McGonagall, à la reconstitution de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et elle avait postulé pour entrer au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques avec l'espoir de faire progresser les mentalités à propos des elfes de maison et des loups-garous.

Hermione avait enfin un peu de temps pour elle et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Mais avant tout, elle devait aller récupérer ses parents en Australie. Elle avait pensé inviter Harry et Ron à venir avec elle, mais Ron se devait de rester auprès de sa famille et Hermione se doutait que Harry ne voudrait pas quitter Ginny. Quand elle y réfléchissait, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Sa vie tournait autour de ses meilleurs amis depuis peut-être un peu trop longtemps et il était grand temps qu'elle se remette à penser à elle et à sa famille.

Hermione était donc en train de préparer ses valises puisque son départ pour l'Australie était prévu le lendemain matin. Elle avait décidé de passer au-moins quelques jours sans magie même si sa baguette ne la quitterait sûrement pas. Elle avait pris une place dans un vol direct pour Melbourne mais appréhendait les retrouvailles avec ses parents. Elle leur avait effacé la mémoire, dont tous leurs souvenirs d'elle. Ce n'était pas un geste anodin et elle espérait qu'ils comprendraient ses raisons et les accepteraient. Elle vérifia trois fois ses bagages et sa liste avant de mettre son réveil et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à six heures, tirant notre jeune sorcière du sommeil. Elle se prépara rapidement et se trouva à l'aéroport de Londres à huit heures vingt. Son avion devant décoller à dix heures, elle avait le temps d'enregistrer ses bagages sans se presser, puis de se rendre dans la salle d'attente en avance. A sa grande surprise, parmi les quelques personnes déjà installées se trouvait Drago Malefoy, sorcier et fils de mangemort reconnu, au milieu d'une bonne dizaine de moldus. Il lui adressa un signe de tête auquel elle répondit poliment, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit un geste supplémentaire prouvant qu'ils se connaissaient.

Hermione embarqua sans problème et une charmante hôtesse lui indiqua son siège. Par réflexe, elle chercha Malefoy du regard et le trouva installé quatre rangs derrière elle. Elle tapota nerveusement les accoudoirs jusqu'à ce que l'avion ait pris son altitude et sa vitesse de croisière. Elle écouta attentivement les consignes de sécurité et parcourut rapidement les brochures mises à sa disposition. Lo vol durant plus de vingt heures, elle prêta attention au film (Titanic) que l'équipage venait de lancer pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent à Melbourne, c'était la fin d'après-midi. Hermione prit un taxi pour se rendre dans un hôtel proche de la maison de ses parents. Elle avait l'intention de leur rendre visite le lendemain. Elle s'installa et ressortit peu de temps après pour aller à la plage pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, et Hermione le comprenait au vu des températures moins qu'accueillantes. Mais pour la jeune fille, se promener dans le sable avec la mer à deux pas, c'était extraordinaire. Elle resta quelques heures sur la plage, à marcher en regardant les vagues.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'hôtel, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec probablement le seul autre sorcier anglais présent sur le continent. Les deux ex-poudlariens se dévisagèrent longuement, et s'apprêtaient à repartir chacun de leur côté lorsque l'expression de Malefoy changea. Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui se passait, mais il trouva sa voix avant elle et l'invita à dîner avec lui dans la soirée. Hermione répondit oui avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir.

Deux heures plus tard, elle retrouvait son ancien ennemi devant un restaurant avec une superbe vue sur la mer... et commençait une belle soirée.

* * *

Une heure pour une histoire  
Une minute pour une review ?


End file.
